Packaged compressors are known in which components such as a compressor main body, a cooling fan, and a heat exchanger are housed in one package, so that the degree of freedom and convenience of installation are improved (for example, see JP 2010-127234 A). Inside the packaged compressor, for example, noise caused by the fan is generated. The package is also effective for preventing such internal noise from leaking outside, and a low-noise packaged compressor is desired.